A Vampire's New Life
by YuriChan220
Summary: After her life in Yokai Academy as she's tired of the violence she's put into, Moka Akashiya wants to live a new and normal life in the human world. While humans despise monsters and think that they are just a figment of imagination, can she keep her secret about her identity?
1. Moka's New Life Begins

**A Vampire's New Life**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Moka**

 **Genre: Friendship x Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or Rosario + Vampire or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well, everyone! I'm trying something new! Here, I'm only starring Moka in here. Cause she's my most favorite and very FIRST anime girl I discovered. So, I hope everyone likes this crossover! Enjoy!**

The sun shines brightly and the sky is clear with light wind blowing, making the sakura petals scatter from the trees. It's the new year here at Otonokizaka Academy and girls enter the building, minding their own business. Some have been here before and ready to start the new year. But some of them are new or transfers.

Like one girl in particular. Dressed in her Otonokizaka Academy uniform with long beautiful pink hair that reaches down her waist. Many girls walk by and whisper how cute and beautiful she is.

This girl, Moka Akashiya, is starting the new year here at Otonokizaka Academy, only she is just transferring from her old school, Yokai Academy, a school for monsters.

For Moka, she did not have a choice. She didn't want to do this, but for the sake of longing to live a normal and happy life as a human, she took the risk and went to a human school. Although...the one thing she left so dearly was her crush, Tsukune Aono. He too did not want Moka to leave, but the pinkette insisted. Soon after, the two said a tearful good-bye

And here she is, right in front of the school building. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. It might be a rough start, but she also has to keep in mind: to not let ANYONE know her true identity. From her experience at a human school during junior high, everyone treated her differently cause no one believes in monsters. But she felt that she might have another chance if she went to this school. And pray that she'll make friends there.

 **Homeroom**

"Hey, girls!" A ginger haired girl named Honoka calls as she rushes in the classroom. "Guess what, guess what, guess what~?"

"What is it, Honoka-chan?" Her best friend Kotori asks.

"I heard we have a new girl that's transferring to our class!" Honoka says. "Ohhhh, I can't wait to see her!"

Kotori seems interested as well. "If she's cute, I'll be friends with her, too!"

"You too, Kotori!?" Umi questions in shock.

However, the two can't stop fussing about the new girl that Umi feels left out.

"Hey, come on, girls!" The blunette shouts. "Are you listening!?"

Honoka and Kotori just talk and laugh together until the bell rings. Umi sighs heavily as she sits down at her desk while the ginger and ash-brunette do the same. When all of the girls are seated the teacher comes in.

"Alright girls," she says. "Today is a new year. And we also have a new student transferring here." She turns to the doorway. "Come on in, Akashiya-san."

As the pink haired girl walks in, the others stare in awe at her beautiful appearance, how her long hair flows as she walks and how elegant she is walking like that. She turns to face them and gives her best smile.

"Hello," she says. "My name is Moka Akashiya and I'll be transferring here from now on."

This leaves the rest of the girls whispering comments like,

"Wow! She's so gorgeous!"

"She's cute, too!"

"Who knows if she has a lover or not!?"

Honoka however, tries to contain her excitement. "Oh, she's cute!" She squeals. "Oh, she's SO cute!"

Moka looks in Honoka's direction and just smiles.

"Ohhhh, nooo! She's adorable!" The ginger squeals again.

"Akashiya-san," the teacher says. "There is an empty seat next to Kousaka-san. Why don't you sit there?"

"Sure," Moka says.

As the pinkette comes toward Honoka, the ginger can't keep her eyes off of Moka. Her appearance just makes her look like she's under a spell and wants to hug her right then and there. But she takes a few deep breaths to contain her excitement.

"Hello!" She whispers loudly to the pinkette. "I'm Honoka Kousaka! It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too," Moka says with a smile.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me," the ginger says. "Or if I'm not around, you can ask my two best friends, Kotori-chan and Umi-chan!"

Moka nods. "Thanks, I appreciate it." She looks down at her books with a small smile. So far, it's starting off pretty well. And she already made a friend after transferring here, so she's happy.

Throughout the day, Honoka shows Moka around the school and how to get to her classes. And of course, the pinkette gets comfortable with the environment and has no trouble during class.

Then, comes lunch time. Honoka runs over to Moka just as she is about to enter the cafeteria.

"Moka-chan, why don't you eat with us?" The ginger offers.

"Really?" The pink haired girl is surprised that someone invited her to lunch as well. "I would...love to!"

"Great! Then follow me!"

She and Honoka walk outside and meet up with Kotori and Umi at a large tree.

"This is where we always have our lunch," Honoka explains. "Our favorite spot."

"Is that so?" Moka says, sounding interested.

Kotori turns and smiles. "Hey, Moka-chan! Sit with us, please~!" She pats down the seat next to her.

The pink haired girl nods and sits down next to Kotori and Honoka plops down next to Moka. The four of them start eating their lunch when something catches Moka's eye.

"Honoka-chan...are those...sweets?" She asks.

"Why, yes!" The ginger replies. "You see, I run a shop with my mom. But our shop is also our home. We bake sweets all the time!"

"Wooooow!" Moka is amazed by Honoka's explanation. "May I...try some?"

"Sure thing!" Honoka rips off a piece and offers it to Moka. "Say, 'Ahhhh~'"

"Honoka!" Umi scolds. "You shouldn't be doing that around someone you barely know!"

"So what~?" Honoka says. "She's just too cute. Here, Moka-chan~!"

Moka eats the cake that Honoka offered and closes her eyes at the taste. "Delicious!"

"I know, right!?" Honoka says. "My mom and dad are excellent bakers~!"

"Say, Moka-chan," Kotori says. "What made you decide to come here?"

The pinkette's smile fades as she looks down at the ground. "Well...things weren't going well at my old school. It wasn't...very pleasant and...I had trouble with things while I was there. Finally, I decided to move here."

"Oh, my!" Honoka says. "I'm so sorry to hear that! Well, no worries!" The ginger puts her hand on Moka's shoulder. "You're here with us now! We'll do our best to make you feel right at home~!"

The pinkette blushes a little and gives a small smile. "Thank you...Honoka-chan."

The ginger nods back and returns to eating. Moka does the same, but stops for a moment. Even if she transferred here, where will she stay? Where should she go? Those questions she has been asking herself since she moved here. She'll have to think about it until school's over.

"Something wrong, Moka-chan?" The ginger asks.

"Ah, n-no, it's nothing," the pinkette replies, waving her hand back and forth.

 **After School**

Moka walks down the halls, looking out the window. Her first day here has been a success. No one caused her trouble and she already made 3 new friends. However, where will she stay? She tries to think of something and then an idea pops in her head. Recalling what Honoka said about her house being a shop and stuff and the fact that she's the first girl she spoke to, she finally makes her decision. But first: she has to find the ginger.

She runs in the halls to search for her, but since there's barely anyone here, she assumes that Honoka must have gone home, too. However, when she turns her head, she sees Honoka walking towards the exit. She sprints down the hall.

"Honoka-chan, wait!" She calls.

"Huh?" The ginger turns to the pinkette. "What is it, Moka-chan?"

"U-ummm...do you mind if...I stay at your place?" Moka says. "I mean I arrived here on my own anyways, so..."

Honoka brightens at the offer. "Y-you really mean it~!?"

"Yes..." Moka replies quietly.

The ginger jumps and hugs the pink haired girl with a squeal of excitement. "Of course you can stay at my house! Ohhhh, I'm so happy~!"

Moka blushes heavily at this, but returns the hug. "Th-thank you, Honoka-chan."

"Right this way!" The ginger says after pulling away and takes her hand.

The pinkette nods and follows Honoka toward her house. It took about a good 20 minutes until they arrived. Moka looks up in amazement at how huge the house is. Honoka beckons her new friend to come inside. Once the two walk in, they are greeted by Honoka's mother. Her father is in the back, cooking.

"I'm home!" Honoka calls.

"Welcome home, Honoka," the mother says. "Oh, who is this?"

"This is Moka Akashiya," The ginger says, gesturing her hand towards the pink haired girl. "She's a transfer student and she came to stay with us!"

"Oh, that's excellent!" Honoka's mother says excitedly. "I'm so glad you made a new friend!" She faces Moka. "You can stay as long as you want, Moka-chan. Right, dear?"

Honoka's father just gives a thumbs up.

Honoka hugs her mother. "Thanks so much, Mom!" She then turns to the pink haired girl. "Come on, Moka-chan! Let's go to my room! I'll set up a futon for you~!"

"Oh, thank you," Moka says.

The two run upstairs toward her room and Honoka shuts the door. Moka looks around and sees posters of idols, one in particular with 3 girls in purple idol outfits with a purple background.

"So, you like...idols?" Moka asks.

"Oh, very much!" Honoka replies. "We have our own idol group, you see."

"You do!?" Moka asks, surprised.

The ginger holds out a poster of her and 8 other girls on stage. "This is us. We are called Muse. We've been performing for a long time now. I grew fond of school idols that I wanted to form my own idol group. It wasn't easy at first, but I managed to arrange all nine of us to form Muse."

Moka gazes at the poster, amazed on how well they are dress and beautiful the other girls are. Honoka and the others are idols, too? And are brave enough to perform for big audiences?

"This must have...taken a lot of effort," Moka says.

"It did," Honoka replies. "But we all got through it. We may have had our ups and downs, but overall, we are a team. We all have each other's backs."

Moka blushes and gazes at the poster again. She mostly stares at Honoka, who is in the front and middle of the group. Her smile is so dazzling that it makes others smile as well. She can see why she has everyone join her group and the fact that Muse is so famous. However, there is something that Moka is feeling right now: why is her heart beating so fast when she gazes at Honoka?

"Hey, Moka-chan!" Honoka calls, snapping Moka out of her thoughts. "Do you want to take a bath or should I?"

"Um, why don't you go first?" Moka says. "I'll go in after you."

"Okay!"

With that, the ginger gets in the bathroom and shuts the door to get the bath ready. Moka however, looks over at her rosary around her neck. Surely, no one be able to take it off since Tsukune was the only one who was able to do it. That means her secret is easier to hide. However, if someone questions about it, what will she say? She'll just say that it's a very valuable gift from her father and she doesn't want to part from it. Yes, that's it.

Plus that, she has brought her cans of tomato juice just in case she has a lust for blood. That's another thing she has to be careful of. She is still a vampire even though she's not in her true form. So, she really has to be careful around her so that her secret is not exposed.

After about 10 minutes, Honoka comes out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

"Moka-chan," she says. "It's your turn!"

The pinkette snaps out of her thoughts and stands up. "Oh, yes! Thank you!" She grabs something from her bag and rushes to the bathroom and shuts the door.

The item Moka grabbed is a pack of herbs to pour into the bath. She is glad she brought those, too, otherwise she won't be able to take a bath without them. Once she pours them in and climbs into the warm tub, she looks up at the ceiling. Honoka has been so nice to her that her heart can't stop beating. Why is that? She lets out a sigh as she takes in the warm water hugging her body. She is exhausted from her first day anyways, so some rest will help her feel better.

After the bath, Honoka and Moka are dressed in their pajamas and are getting ready for bed. Moka's futon is ready, too. But when she is about to head for bed, the clinking of the rosary catches Honoka's eye.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" She asks.

Moka looks down and smiles. "Oh, it's a gift from my father. It's very important to me, so I don't want to part with it."

"Wow!" Honoka says as she rolls on her belly. "That's a very beautiful rosary. Your father must be really nice."

"He is," Moka says. "He really is."

The ginger sits up and reaches for the lamp. "Oh, well! Time to go to sleep! Shall I turn off the light?"

"Sure, go ahead." Moka says.

The ginger turns off the light and both of them get under the covers. However, Moka is not ready to sleep yet. She just stares at the ceiling for a bit, wondering how her day will go tomorrow. So far no one has found out her secret, so she must keep it that way.


	2. Love and Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2**

 **Love and Secrets Revealed**

The next day, Honoka runs ahead of Moka as she happy trots toward the path to the school.

"Come on, Moka-chan! We don't want to be late!" She says, cheerfully.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Moka calls as she catches up to the ginger. "Goodness, you're full of energy this morning!

"That's because I'm walking with my new friend~!" Honoka says as she takes her hand. "It's enough for me to be full of energy in the morning~!"

Moka blushes and gives a small smile.

Both of them walk towards the path until they meet up with Kotori and Umi, who are just about to enter the school.

"Hey, Honoka-chan!" Kotori greets. "Hello, Moka-chan!"

"Hello," the pinkette says, waving.

"You're here early," Umi says. "That's rare for you."

"I know!" The ginger says excitedly. "That's because I'm with Moka-chan! She's just...sooo nice and kind and cute~!"

Moka blushes again and nods in agreement. Umi crosses her arms and shakes her head in dismay with a small smile.

"She really likes this girl, does she?" The bluenette says.

"She totally does~!" Kotori replies with sparkles in her eyes. "I mean look at them~! They are just so adorable together!"

Umi shrugs and turns to leave. "Come on girls. We're going to be late."

The three girls nod and follow Umi to the entrance. Moka lags behind as she glances at the ground. It's her second day here and already she's feeling nervous. However, as long as she has Honoka and her friends, her worries will simply go away.

After the girls enter the school and get to homeroom, Moka sits down and keeps on stealing glances at Honoka. Once again, her heart is beating rapidly after looking at her. She wonders why this feeling keeps on happening and why won't it stop.

The ginger glances at the punkette and Moka jumps at her catching her staring and looks away, blushing. Her heart beats again as she forms a fist on her chest. Something is definitely up and she just wants to know right now.

However the bell rings and class starts immediately. Moka decides to figure it out later and focuses on the lectures the teacher is doing for today's lesson.

 **Lunch**

"Moka-chan...Moka-chan..." Honoka says. "Hellooooo~!" She waves her hand in front of her face, making the pinkette snap out of her thoughts.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" She says. "What were we talking about again?"

"Mou~! I already told you that I have plans this weekend and wondering if you want to come along," Honoka pouts. "Kotori-chan and Umi-chan are going."

"Oh, y-yes! I would love to!" Moka says.

"Are you feeling okay?" Honoka asks, leaning towards her. "Your face has been red ever since this morning."

"I'm fine, don't worry." Moka says with a smile.

Honoka frowns for a bit before shrugging. "Okay. Just making sure you are okay."

Moka nods and looks down at the ground. It's her second day and already she's falling for Honoka. Wait a minute. Falling for Honoka? That can't be right. She's...falling in love with another girl? The one question is...why? Why Honoka? Now Moka understands why she's feeling this way, but...how would Honoka react? Her crush used to be Tsukune, so why...?

Moka can't believe that she realized this and it's her second day since her transfer. She doesn't say anything as she finishes her lunch and then stands up to leave.

"Oh, you're done already?" Kotori asks.

"Where are you going?" Umi asks.

"I...I have some stuff to do," Moka lies. "See you."

"Okay, see you," Honoka gives her a wave and looks at her two best friends. "She's been acting strange since this morning. I wonder what it is."

"Maybe she's trying to get used to the new environment," Kotori guesses. "I mean, it takes time for someone to get comfortable."

"Yeah, that might be it," Honoka says as she munches on her cheese.

Meanwhile, Moka walks inside and shuts the door behind her. She pants heavily and puts a fist on her chest. She can still feel her heart beating rapidly, even faster than earlier.

"Why!?" She says shutting her eyes tightly. "Why does have to be Honoka-chan? I mean, I love Tsukune, so..." She trails off and shakes her head. She does love him, more than anything. But...why would her feelings change? To love another girl?

Moka hugs herself as she walks down the halls. She might need some time to think about this. Cause she can't be too fast about this. And plus that, how would Honoka feel if she were to confess to her? She may or may not have a lover of her own.

 **Late Afternoon**

The sun is setting, almost to the point where it's getting dark and Moka finishes studying. Fortunately, Honoka is there with her helping her. It took a while for Moka to understand the lesson, but after a few hours, the pinkette finally understands and gets her homework completed.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan~!" Moka says as she sighs in relief. "That was really tough!"

"Hey, I had a hard time with it once, but with the help of Kotori-chan and Umi-chan, I understood it, too~!" The ginger says.

"Again, thank you."

The two stand up and begin to exit the library they were studying and take a walk down the halls. Honoka can hear the clinking of the rosary every time Moka walks and she can't help but stare at it from time to time. Part of her wants to ask her to take it off and just take a quick glance. But another part of her just wants to mind her own business. She did say it was very important to her, but her curiosity keeps eating her alive.

"What's the matter, Honoka-chan?" Moka asks.

The ginger blushes and averts her eyes back and forth. "Well um...I...uhhhh..." She can't think of any excuses.

"Is it about the homework?"

"No, it's not that..." Honoka answers.

"What is it, then?"

The ginger thinks hard, but can't get the words out. She just wants to look at the rosary at least once. It wouldn't hurt right? Honoka turns to the pinkette and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Will you please let me look at your necklace!?" Honoka pleads while clasping her hands together.

Moka clutches her rosary with a frown. "Wh-what did you say!?"

"I-I know it's selfish of me, but I just can't help myself! So will you please let me look at it?"

"No way! I already told you it's very important to me and I don't want anything to happen to it!"

Honoka pouts in an adorable way. "You're no fun!"

"I'm sorry, but...I can't let you look at it," Moka says as she turns to leave. "Let's go okay?"

"Fine."

However, when Moka is about to take another step towards the stairs, she suddenly trips on an uneven surface causing her to fall. Honoka throws her bag aside and dives in to catch her. Both of them topple to the floor with a couple thuds until they reach the bottom of the stairs.

"A-are you okay, Moka-chan!?" Honoka cries.

However when she sees Moka turn around, she notices that the rosary is not on her neck anymore. She gasps as she feels something on her hand. When she looks down, she is shocked to see the rosary there. She realized she must have accidentally taken it off while trying to rescue Moka.

"Oh, no!" Honoka looks up and sees a pink glow coming from Moka.

The pinkette's eyes widen as she looks up at the ginger, but quickly tries to run away. However the glow grows brighter, making Honoka wince at the brightness, thus making the sky go all dark. Bats surround Moka and spin around her like a tornado. Honoka stares in shock as she sees Moka's breasts and butt grow a few inches bigger. And then her pink hair changes to silver. But what is really terrifying is that Moka's emerald eyes turn to red.

Honoka backs away, trembling in fear. Moka has disappeared and a new girl stands before her. With an ice cold expression staring at her.

"U-ummm...uhhhh..." Honoka tries to say something, but is too scared to say something. "M-Moka-chan?"

The silver haired girl glares at her. "So you finally know our secret, right?"

"Wh-what secret? What is going on!?" Honoka demands.

"I'm a vampire," the silver haired girl says. "From you pulling the rosary, it released me. The Moka you know did not want this, but because of you..."

"N-no, it was an accident!" Honoka cries, waving her arms back and forth. "I didn't mean to!"

"Whatever." The vampire walks over and snatches the rosary from her hand. "Don't tell ANYONE about this, got it?"

Honoka gives rapid nods as the silver haired girl turns and leaves. The ginger drops to her knees, still shocked about what she just saw. Moka...her friend Moka...is a vampire.


	3. Explanation and Revealing

**Chapter 3**

 **Explanation and Revealing**

That night, Honoka's mother cannot understand why Moka and her daughter are so silent all of a sudden. First Moka came home just a half hour before Honoka did. Then, at dinner, it was very awkward because of the silence. Her mother even tried to start a conversation, but nothing worked.

Moka cannot believe that Honoka just released her vampire self, even if it was an accident. What will she do now? Will Honoka despise her because she's a monster just like everyone else treated her? Where will she stay if she got kicked out? This whole thing is bothering her since the ginger found out her big secret.

Honoka however, needed answers. Why is Moka able to mutate into a vampire just from taking off the rosary? Has she not been human all this time? It's difficult for her to ask those questions considering that she had screwed up. It's her fault yes, but she's still curious on this whole thing.

Moka is the first to leave and head up to Honoka's bedroom. Honoka and her mother remain silent for a moment.

"Honoka," her mother says. "What's going on? It's her second day and already you two looked like you two had a fight or something."

"No, it's not that, Mom," Honoka says softly. "Moka-chan has some...issues that she doesn't want to tell me..."

The brown haired woman gently smiles. "Hey...if she doesn't want to tell you, that's fine. But...I can tell you really care about her. You want to help her, right?"

"Yes."

"Go talk to her, dear. Maybe things will go smoothly."

Honoka looks up and smiles at her mother. "Okay. I'll try." With that, she hugs her mother and then leaves to go to her room.

The door is slightly open. Honoka slowly opens it all the way and finds the pinkette sitting on the bed with her head down and hugging her knees. She looks like she was crying before coming up here. The ginger feels so guilty for discovering her secret. But she still wants an explanation.

"M-Moka-chan?" The ginger says, softly. "Can we talk?"

Moka lifts her head up. "I...I don't know...I mean...now that you know who I am..."

"Look I'm so sorry for what happened earlier," Honoka says. "But please, can we talk about this?"

The pinkette stares at the ginger. From the expression Honoka is giving, Moka realizes that Honoka is serious about this. She scoots over and lets the ginger sit next to her.

"I...I come from a school that is for monsters," Moka begins. "Yokai Academy. But...all of us are supposed to be disguised as humans to attend and none of us shall reveal our true identity. That's the school rules."

"A school...for monsters?" Honoka repeats.

"Yes," Moka replies. "As you can tell, I'm a monster, too." She holds out the rosary to show her friend. "See this? Whenever this rosary is taken off, I become a true, terrifying vampire. A strong and powerful one until I put this rosary on again. Since vampires are monsters, people will think my vampire self is a murderer. She's not human. I'm not human."

"So...you are a vampire...who has incredible strength," Honoka repeats.

"Yes. I can tear down a brick wall or bend steel in seconds."

"Moka-chan, are you telling me that your vampire self cannot die, too?"

"If the damage were catastrophic, or...is against anything that vampires are vulnerable to, yes. But other than that...My vampire self can defeat anyone."

Honoka gasps in an amazement. "That's incredible! Almost...like if you're immortal."

Moka hugs herself. "Incredible, yes. But also an incredible nightmare. I just...I just want to live a normal human life."

There is silence for a moment before Honoka speaks up again. "My friends...they might want to see your vampire self too."

Moka looks up, shocked. "Impossible! She'll kill them for all I know!"

"What if I can convince her not to?" Honoka says. "They're my best friends, we can't hide it from them, too."

"I can't take that responsibility." Moka shakes her head roughly.

"I will!"

"No!" Moka shouts. "I can't let her out. You don't understand. For years...people have treated me differently. They don't believe in monsters. I know this because I went to a human school before. It wasn't a pleasant experience."

Honoka moves closer and takes her hands in hers. "Moka-chan...I'm so sorry this happened to you. I had no idea."

"Now you do. So..."

"Moka-chan...don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this. Your secret is safe with me."

"Y-you will?" Moka questions, surprised to hear her friend say that.

Honoka gently squeezes her hands tighter. "Cross my heart."

Small tears form in the pinkette's eyes. She had expected Honoka to despise her, but it's completely the opposite. The ginger is willing to keep her secret and still be friends with her. She hugs her friend as she cries softly thanking her.

Honoka returns the embrace with a small smile. "I'm very glad...we're friends, Moka-chan."

 **Next Day**

Umi looks at her watch impatiently. "Where is Honoka? She's 10 minutes late!"

Kotori smiles nervously. "Maybe she and Moka-chan are still getting ready?"

The bluenette sighs heavily. "Whatever she's doing, she might have overslept again."

Just then, Honoka and Moka come running towards the two.

"Hey, girls!" The ginger pants. "Sorry we're late!"

"Overslept again, Honoka?" Umi asks, crossing her arms.

"Uhhh, yeah! That's it!"

Kotori gives her a pat on the shoulder. "Maybe you and Moka-chan were just too busy flirting~"

"Huh!?" Umi gasps. "Where did that come from, Kotori!?"

Moka blushes furiously at Kotori's words and fiddles with the handle of her bag. Honoka blushes as she glances at the pinkette and then at the floor. She has never heard her childhood friend say those things, but deep down, it's a nice way of putting it.

"Can we just go, please?" Umi says, sighing.

"Hai~!" The three girls say in unison.

Honoka and Moka walk next to each other, smiling while Kotori and Umi are behind them. The pinkette glances at the ginger and blushes once more. She can't stop thinking about what Kotori had said earlier about them being like a couple. Could it be that Kotori likes them together? It's obvious, for sure. But Moka is still not sure if she can tell her true feelings to Honoka.

 **Lunch**

The four girls are eating lunch by the tree again and Honoka hands her a piece of chocolate cake for dessert.

"This is for me?" Moka asks.

"I asked Mom for a piece, so she let me take it to lunch today," Honoka replies.

"Why, thank you, Honoka-chan. That was very sweet of you."

Kotori puts her hand on her cheek with a smile. "Aren't they just...sweet~?"

"Yeah, yeah," Umi says, sighing. "We've already established that."

"But don't you think they look great together?" Kotori says. "I mean, look at them~!"

The bluenette watches the two talking and laughing. She then gives a small smile.

"Well...I guess Honoka really enjoys being with Moka."

"Told ya~!"

 **After School**

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori says as she runs toward her friend. "Umi-chan and I are wondering if we can come over to your house to study together!"

"And we should be studying for real this time," Umi says, crossing her arms.

"Fine..." Honoka groans. She turns to her pink haired friend. "Well, what do you think, Moka-chan?"

Moka shrugs. "Sounds good to me."

Kotori smiles. "Excellent! Let's go~!"

The four girls head down to Honoka's home. After greeting her mother, Honoka leads her friends to her room and shuts the door behind them. They all sit at the small table. Umi looks over at Honoka, who is staring lovingly at Moka for some reason. The bluenette lets out an "Ehhhh!?" as she looks over at Moka, who has the same exact expression as Honoka's.

"Uhhhh...Honoka?"

But the ginger can't resist Moka's beautiful looks. "Oh, Moka-chan~!"

"Honoka-chan~!"

"Moka-chan~!"

"Honoka-chan~!"

Umi's eyebrow twitches at each name being called back and forth from the two girls.

Kotori gives her blue haired girl a pat on the back. "C-calm down, Umi-chan..."

"B-but they're just s-SO SH-SHAMELESS!" Umi cries as she shuts her eyes tightly.

"Hey...Honoka-chan," Moka says.

"Yes, Moka-chan?"

"I, ummm...uhhh..."

Umi looks up and shouts, "WOULD YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING AND STUDY ALREADY!?"

15 minutes later

Honoka lies on her back, sighing heavily. "I'm boooored..."

"Get to work Honoka." Umi demands.

Moka gives the ginger a pat on the shoulder and a smile of encouragement. "Please, Honoka-chan. It's been 15 minutes since we started."

Kotori laughs nervously. "Moka-chan may not know much about this stuff, so why don't you work with her, Honoka-chan?

"Okay," Honoka moves over next to the pinkette and starts to help her with some problems she doesn't understand while Kotori works with Umi.

An hour later, the four girls complete their work and Honoka lies on her back again.

"Finally, we're done!" Honoka says.

Kotori claps her hands happily. "Way to go Honoka-chan~!"

Umi nods in agreement. "You actually studied for once. Good job."

Honoka clasps her hands together. "So! How about we reward each other with some treats~?"

"I'm in!" Kotori says.

"Well, since you studied finally, I guess it's alright." Umi says with a smile.

"Great! Then I'll-WAH!" Honoka is about to run towards the door when she trips over a bump on the carpet and falls on Moka.

"Honoka-chan! Moka-chan! Are you okay!?" Kotori cries.

The ginger sits up and rubs her head. "Yeah...I think so..."However, she feels something on her hand. When she looks over, she is shocked to see the rosary in her hand. "Oh, no! Oh, no!"

Umi notices Moka glowing pink. "What's with Moka?"

The bats surround Moka as her breasts and butt grow a bit bigger, her hair turns silver and her eyes turn red. As the bats scatter away, there stands Vampire Moka. Umi and Kotori tremble in fear as they back away in fear.

"U-Ummm...H-Honoka!?" Umi shouts. "Wh-who is that!? Why did Moka change!?"

The vampire turns toward her friends and takes a step towards them, wearing her cold gaze. But Honoka jumps in front of them with her arms wide.

"Honoka..." Vampire Moka says. "What did I tell you about releasing me? It was bad enough earlier, but to do it in front of these two?"

"W-wait, don't hurt them!" Honoka cries. "They're my best friends!"

"So? How can we trust them?"

"H-Honoka-chan? Wh-what's going on?" Kotori asks.

Honoka turns to both her friends. "I'm so sorry, but...Moka-chan...she's not human. She's a vampire...that came from another school for monsters. And...she trusted me to keep her secret."

Umi and Kotori turn towards the silver haired girl, who is still giving them the ice cold gaze.

Kotori tries to step in and speak. "I-it's okay, Moka-chan. I, um...you still recognize us right? You're still the same Moka?"

"I don't think so," Vampire Moka says.

"But you must be!" Kotori says. "I know it!""

"Oh?" The silver haired girl quirks an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

Kotori gently reaches her hand out and takes Vampire Moka's. She then moves it towards Honoka's chest. "You feel her heart beating?"

Vampire Moka blushes, but only for a moment.

"You see?" Kotori says. "Honoka loves you. And I know you love her, too."

Vampire Moka gapes at this for a second before closing her eyes. "Listen. I don't know what you humans are up to. But hear this..." She grabs the rosary from Honoka. "You three better not spill the beans about my secret got it?"

With that, she puts the rosary back on and slowly changes back to her old self. Moka exhales as she collapses from exhaustion, but Honoka catches her.

The ginger looks down at the unconscious pinkette and looks up at her two best friends. She is glad that Vampire Moka did not harm them, but they were scared from Moka's vampire appearance. However, Kotori was brave enough to face her and even reveal Honoka's feelings to her. Wait...Kotori revealed her true feelings to Vampire Moka, not the normal Moka. Honoka wanted to ask Kotori why, but considering how things are now, she decides to let it go. This is enough for one night.


End file.
